Crystal Child
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: 15 years later the child of protector of canterlot is living a normal life and what nothing to do with the battles that her father had told her when she was younger but will she get locked in the fight or will she become a tool used against her own family. The second of three book in the Inkwolf series and the story will have the original character as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**(Yes the second book has been released but it not in the view of InkedHeart but he plays a big role in the story as the father of the main character.)**

Life in canterlot has be pretty peaceful and simple as well just go to school and then run to my parents works to find them. My name is Crystal Ink and I love playing with my best friend Midnight light she is always ready to play, I don't have my cutie mark nor does she. I'm only 5 years old but i like to pretend to be like my mother and father.

My dad works at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns as a bestiary teacher, he know a lot about uniques and special creatures. Mom works as a preschool teacher for magic lessons she also teaches a higher level magic class. I'm in my mom preschool class and it is helpful she teaching us how to control our magic energy.

My life has been normal and it just the same thing over and over go to school and then go play, and go home and do everything there and then the day starts over. I wanted something exciting to happen and it never does.

"Crystal Ink come down we need to talk to you." Dad said from downstairs. I closed the book I was reading and I thought i was in trouble but for what I never know.

"Sorry but did i do something wrong?" I asked.

"No silly filly we have new for you." Mom said.

"Oh what is it?" I asked. My dad picked me up and held me in his lap and mom got a big smile on here face.

"You are going to have little brother or sister soon." Mom said. I didn't know how that would happen but I was just happy to hear I'll have a little sister or brother but I want a sister so I can dress her in pretty clothes.

"Can it be a mare so I can dress her up in pretty clothes?" I asked.

"We can't tell you yet but when we do you will be the first to know okay." Dad said.

I smiled and I looked and saw Alyssa playing in the mud outside. "Can I play with alyssa?" I asked.

"Sure but you will need another bath afterward." Dad said putting me on the ground.

"I don't care." I said. I went outside and jumped in the mud Alyssa moved over to me and sat next to me "Alyssa can you talk I know you can you talk to mom and dad all the time I think or are they just talking to themselves, well I just super happy I'm getting a new sibling I don't know how but it going to happen, and i'm really happy that i'm getting one." I said to alyssa. All she did was put her paw on my back and put me in the mud more.

"Ink are you having fun?" Light said coming outside. She lives next door to us, she walked up to us and looked confused.

"Yes i'm playing with my dog." I said.

"What did you say about a sibling?" She asked.

"I'm going to be the older sister to one soon!" I said.

"Really?" She said. We talked and I ended pushing her in the mud and we played in the mudded for a while. Alyssa played with us but she was never rough always gentle like she know we were delicate.

"Light came in are you playing in the mud?" Grandmare nightfeather asked.

"Hi grandmare." I said waving my hoof as high as i could.

"Hi honey is your mom and dad home I need to talk to them?" SHe asked

"Yes." I said. We all went in but alyssa she went and got all the mud off them come in and light and I went to the bathroom for a shower. Then both our mothers came in and my mom started the water and it was warm but not too hot just right.

"So you are pregnant!" Grandmare said.

"Yes i'm pregnant." Mom said.

Light then poured a bunch of water on my head and I countered by splashing her back. We got into a little splash fight until our mother put soap in our manes and washed the mud out of them, They both talked as we played in the bath, after a little bit they finished cleaning is and took us out a dried us off, we both went to my room and laid on my bed and waited for mommy's and daddy's to make dinner.

I took a ball out from my nightstand and bounced it off the wall and it would come back to me, then alyssa came in and bite the ball in mid air and sat there with it in her mouth. Dad came in and took it out and gave it back to us.

"Ink honey dinner will be done soon sorry for the wait." Dad said.

"It's okay."I said. I pashed the ball to light and we played game not to have the ball last before dinner was done. I ended losing when they called me I had the ball still.

We both went downstairs and I took a seat next to mom and dad and light sat next to her parents. I waited for my mom to put the plate in front of me and I thanked her when she did and we all had a good dinner together.

**(The next chapter will be farther in the future and I will tell the name of the newborn in that chapter but this was to let you know a little about what the main character is like.)  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Myth**

I am now 15 year old with a little sister and brother, my mom gave birth to twin both of them are now 10 and they get in massive trouble all the time. I have to keep them out of trouble or I get in trouble because they some how make me get to help them out or get in the worse point with it as possible. Their names are Midnight feather my younger brother and crystal comet my younger sister.

I was in class room but I was next to light she was writing a note but I didn't know to who. I looked at the teacher who was my mom a she was looking at a spell book. She said a few word and then the room transformed into aura borealis and I looked at mom and she said. "This is a area change spell."

"A what we all moved to someplace different." I said

"Yes that the point most of the spell help pony in different areas and it is a good thing this one helps the user and the pony around them calm down and stay calm headed." mom said.

Light pasted me the note and I read it. "Do you want to hang out at the park after school?" She had put two boxes under it that said yes and no. I check the yes and gave it back. The bell rang and my mom said one last thing before it.

"Crystal Ink and Midnight light see me after class." We waited till everypony left and we went to her desk and she told us. "Tonight all of the adult are going to go out so you two are going to watch Crystal ink sister and yes we will pay you for it." Mom said.

So we had to head straight to there school and pick them up. "So much for the park." Light said.

"Yeah I know but we have some responsibilities that we must hold onto." I said. Light sighed and we left for their school.

When we got to their school their teacher was outside and came up and asked. "Who are you looking for?"

"The unicorn twins that I call my siblings." I said. Then the two of them tackled me to the ground and i sae star from the tackle. They had rammed me into a tree.

"Big sis are you okay?" Feather asked. They got off of me and I got up and stumbled around a little before I caught myself.

"Mom and dad are going out and Light and I are going to watch you." I said.

"Sleepover with light." They both yelled. We all went home and they both ran around the house and told us to catch them, but Light and I need to do our homework.

"Crystal!" Yelled comet.

"What?" I said.

"When is dinner?" She asked.

"I start it now." I said. I got up and light did as well she followed me to the kitchen and helped make dinner. It about an hour and we finished dinner and put it on the table.

"Thanks big sis." They both said. They sat net to each other and ate dinner I looked out the window and saw somepony in a robe and hood to hide his face. He ran in front of our house and looked both ways and then he rammed our door open and shut it behind him.

"Who the hay are you get out of my house!"I yelled. He looked at me and said something under his breath and something grabbed me from behind and throw me to the ground.

"Make sure they don't say anything." He said. I looked and it was some creature made of ink and it was looked angry. I looked at the mystery pony who had bolted the door and locked it and he paced the house. "Maybe we can use her as a hostage?" He said.

"You didn't think this through." The creature said.

"Not for that damn the damn knight to show!" He yelled. Comet got scared and light was holding both of them. "Fine get her up we are going to take her to the boss and use her I guess" He said. The creature picked me up from behind and he had his hoof around my throat and they left the house.

He ran to an back alley and looked be hide him and said. "Put her down and don't try to run or he will kill you." He said.

It dropped me and I caught my breath and stood but and just breathed heavily. "The royal guard will stop you." I said.

"Let them try as all it not the knight and he is far away." He said.

I looked around and didn't know where i was. "Is this the old district but it is looks really run down canterlot has always been nice."

"We are not in canterlot it on the outskirt of the city." Said the creature.

"Why are you telling her that?" He said.

They started to yell then the creature disappeared and reappeared even bigger. "Damn did he find us?" He asked. He grabbed my hoof and yanked me but stopped in his track from a pony in deep black armor with a ink covered sword was standing in front of us. He let go and I ran behind the knight in hope he was good.

I looked up to see two of the creature of different colors fighting and the black one was winning. Then the knight in front of me slashed and knocked the mystery pony on his hide hooves.

"Wait we can talk this out." He said.

"No you either release the wolf or die were you stand." The inked knight said.

The mystery pony snapped a dagger in half and the creature stopped and disappeared. The knight teleport the pony away and looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Inked knight**

I was a standing there speechless I was told story about a knight in black armor when we were filly but we thought they were fake and just an old mares tale. But this mares tale was staring me in the face and it was scary.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks." I said. He turned and faced me fully and put his sword away and the creature that fought for him come down and was small but still bigger then me.

"You need to head home?" He said. He then jumped up and left me I walked around in this run down neighborhood and looked around, it started to rain so I ran for cover in a abandoned house, I looked around and didn't really see anything.

"The basement... go to the basement." I heard a voice in my head.

"Who's there?" I said. I looked around and saw nothing but an empty house, I went and found this basement door, When I found it there was a sword in the door but it was different it was rusted but jammed in the door which was made of metal so who ever put it there was trying to hurt somepony. I took it out and the door fell down the stair.

"Hope no one wanted that door." I said. I followed the door careful not to fall down the stairs. I light the room with a spell to see I scanned the room and found a chain in the ground I shined were it was sitting and it was a nothing the chain was broken and it looked as if there was blood on the wall. "Okay this house give me the creeps I just walk in the rain.

I Heard cracking from upstairs and heard some pony talking. "Search the house find her she mean something to him and we need her." He said.

I hide behind some barrels in the darkness as somepony came downstairs, I held onto the sword in case I needed to use it. "Behind you is the only thing that can save you now." I heard the voice said. I looked and saw a Dog drinking some rain water.

"A dog?" I said. It heard me and walked up to me and nuzzled my hoof I started to pet it and it then looked over my shoulder, it then looked at it neck and there was a lock. I took it and was teleported to someplace else.

"Thank you for petting me my name is monoxide and I'm an inkwolf but I tell you more if you can beat Sythford." She said. I turned around to see deep dark black creature just like the one the knight was with.

"You are you brave or are you stupid." He said. I stood frozen at the fact if the creature.

"I don't know which one I am." I said.

He raised his arm and slammed it near me but I jumped out of the way and he flung it and slammed me across the arena. I stood up and the dog looked at me and said. "Try the sword it may just prove useful." I looked and it had a faint glow so I stood up and took one step near him and waited for him to attack me then teleported to his head but he head butted me and I was sent flying, I slammed on the ground and spit up some blood, I landed and sat there for a little bit.

I looked at the ground and saw the blood I spit up it looked horrible it was my blood I spit up and it was not like i was use to seeing blood. I stood up and looked at the creature and he was talking to the dog. I got up and though that i was tricked and I was going to be killed, I looked and charged the creature for one last time and the sword shined a bright color and changed to an aqua colored sword and I slashed the creature in the leg and it fell and I scaled his body and with the last bit of my strength and slashed the creatures head and it disappeared.

There was a key were his body use to be and I used it to unlock the lock around her neck. We were sent back to the house and the pony was still there. They left and went upstairs. "She not down there." He said

"She not upstairs." another pony said.

"She not here." One said. They left and I ran home. Back home I ran in and everypony was there and they all hugged me and were happy to see me again. I flinched when mom hugged me.

"You're hurt." She said. I told them and my dad looked more scared then anyone and asked me.

"Where is this dog?" He asked.

"Outside." I said.

"Call her in."

"I forget her name i think it monoxide may you please come in here?" I asked

She came in and Alyssa yelled. "What the he are you doing here!?" SHe talked I was shocked.

"Well if it not the lovely wolf I call my daughter." Monoxide said.

"Wait dad what going on?" I asked.

The twin looked confused like they couldn't hear them and we were putting on a really bad show. "Come upstairs we need to talk."

He and mom took me upstairs and they told me everything but they were still distant about something. "You mean they are some old creature?" I asked.

"Yes and they are not some animal we own we are their friends and we will trust them with our lives sky is one as well." Dad said.

"Okay I will take care of her." I said.

Monoxide had pounced on Alyssa and she was not very happy about it at all and she was anger and trying to get out from it. "Get off me, get off me." She said.

"So wait the twin were looking at us as if we were crazy?" I asked.

"Only the one that the heart choices the most can hear the voice of her and the other masters can as well." Dad said. I looked at the two dog who were fighting on the ground like puppy still in a scuffle and thought that I was in a new world an adventure now.

**(p.s. if you want to add suggestion or anything just request to join my community and you can, or sent the thoughts you haor character that you thought of.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 New friends**

**(Wrote this chapter from my new friend pegasistergirl who let a bio on an OC see what in the story shout out and love to you here is you very own chapter.)**

I went to the library to find a book on the inkwolfs and I saw one in the hoofs of a mare she had a dark blue book cutie mark and a light turquoise close to my coat color she also had freckles on her face. I ran up and said.

"Hey there." She jumped and hide under a table. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I said. I gave her my hoof and helped her up. She didn't say anything but looked at me. "umm what's your name I'm Crystal Ink." I said.

She stood there in silence and barely made eye contact with me. I looked around and back at her. "My name is Page Turner." She said.

"It nice to meet you well I was wondering if i could read that book it important and I was hoping if you don't mind letting me read it." I said with a smile. She started at me and looked at the book.

"You said you name is Crystal Ink the daughter of InkedHeart Midnight right?" She said.

"Yes but how did you know that?" I asked.

"Your father wrote this book and says some about his family in the authors bio on the back." She said turning the book around.

"So he wrote a book about them?" I said shocked.

"Why didn't you just ask you dad?" She asked.

"Well..." I was scratching my head and put my hoof down and knocked my glasses off my face. "Oh no I can't see with out them." I said.

I felt a hoof tap my side and give me my glass. It was Page Turner. "Here I have read it before." She said.

"Oh well thanks." I took the book and saw her walk back to the shelf and took a random book. "Why are you here in the library on a saturday anyway?" I asked.

"I don't have anything else to do." She said.

"How about you come and met my dad." I said.

"Really?!" She said with a blushed.

"Oh so you like my dads writing." I said.

"He wrote filly books about the Inked knight that I grow up to." She said.

"Then come and meet the writer of you filly books." I said taking her hoof. I checked the book out and we went to my house.

"DAD I'M HOME!" I shouted the upstairs. He come down and Page Turner froze and just stood there.

"A new friend of yours." Dad asked.

"Hello s-sir it a pleasure to meet you." She said bowing.

"You don't need to bow." I said.

"I'm InkedHeart it nice to meet you." He said giving her his hoof for a hand shake

"I'm page Turner." She said shaking his hoof.

"So I heard you wrote filly books." I said.

"Yeah I did." Dad said blushing.

"You didn't read them to me." I said. I got in a stance to jump on him and then jumped and landed on him. I was picked up by him and he held me on his back.

"Put me down." I said. I gently put in on the ground.

Page turner looked at the walls and the roof then back at us, she got this weird look. "Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head no and went to leave. "Hey that not a normal response something is wrong." I said.

"I just don't know you and you have me meeting your dad it just not something i'm use to." I looked and her green eyes turned a dark blue.

"Dad she had mood eyes." I said.

"What how do you know about that?" She asked.

"Easy me and my dad both have special eyes." I said. "Can we show her?" I asked him.

"Sure I can tell she feels alone." He said. He casted a spell and I did too. After I opened my left eyes and dad did to and we both had our heart shaped eyes.

"What?" Page said.

"My aunt told me it was a birth jeans that both my parents passed down." I said. I took her hoof and said. "Dad we are going to the bakery." He waved us out. I held her hoof all they way to the bakery and she seemed not to embarrassed that another mare was holding her hoof.

I let go of her hoof before I went into the bakery and the baker looked at us and said. "Hello Ink what can I get you today." He asked me.

"What ever my new friend wants." I said.

"Friend?" She said surprised. She looked in the cases full of pastry and picked a strawberry I picked a chocolate swirl pastry and I bought them. We sat outside in the sun and looked at the flowers and the sky and talked. "So what is your cutie mark about." I asked.

She looked at me and looked around for something. "I have the talent to control book and other writing around me." She said.

"So you like book a lot." I said.

"I mainly read most the day anyway." She said. I looked up in the sky and though on how my dad didn't even have his cutie mark till he was 18 I got my at age 8 ten year before he did.

"Well my is the talent to change ink into a crystal like substance and i'm also very talented with it in battle." I said. It looked like a small puddle of ink with a small crystal in it.

We went to the park and played till the sun went down and I walked her home. "Thank it be a great day I met the writer i most like and I also made a new friend I couldn't ask for anything better." Page said with a smile on her face.

"You're smiling that the first time today well tonight you smiled it nice." I said. Her parent said hi and We talked not for long before I had to leave it was pit black outside and hard to see even with the lamp post on. But the didn't matter I made a new friend and she a wonderful mare and I enjoy hanging out with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Love filled night.**

Trying to walk home from Pages house was a little hard with the small light I could make with my horn to show me where I was going but it was not much help with the thick darkness in front of me.

I found an opening were the moon was shining to light up the rest of the way. "Are you okay." I her a colt say behind me.

I turned around to see a pony walk out but he was a pegasus with bat wing but he had the most beautiful blue eyes that match the night sky with a dark blue. I found it hard to say anything but a strange noise that said nothing. He chuckled and he said.

"Would you mind if I took you out for some tea then I walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He walked up and took my hoof and lead me to a cafe that was still open all night. "I never been out this late my dad must be worried." I said.

"Don't worry only us bat ponies come out at night and for some reason you were out why is that?" he asked.

"I was taking a friend home and got stuck in the night on the way back." I said.

"Hmm well nothing to worry about the night is nothing to be afraid of." He said.

"I'm not scared of it i just normally sleep the night away that all." I said. We got our tea and he poured me a glass and asked if i liked any sugar and I put two cubas in it and took a tea spoon and mixed it.

"So tell me a little about yourself." He said.

"well I'm 15 I'm in celestia school for gifted unicorns..."I said.

"Well that normal stuff how about the personal stuff like who you really are?" He asked.

"I'm a pony who is always scared and I'm scared right now but for some reason I, feel safe with you like when i'm with my parents." I said. He gave me a weird look and asked me.

"You mother is she pretty just like you?" I blushed that he called me pretty.

"Yes I got my look's from her." I said.

"Who are you parents?" He asked.

"How about you tell me something about you like what you name is?" I asked.

"My name is Nightshade, I'm 14 and mostly everything taken from him all I have left is my younger sister and mother and they both are badly sick and I have been looking for somepony who is great at medicine but the only problem is that I don't have the bits to pay for any part of the treatment." Nightshade said.

"I know somepony who can help both my grandmare and aunt both are well knew in medicine maybe i can help you came by my house with your mother around 9 a.m. tomorrow." I said. He got a shocked look on his face then shook his head and said.

"What you would help me but we barely know each other and you would save my mothers life." He said shocked.

"Yea i would my dad told me to always help out other in the time of need and you need help and we can help you." I said. We talked for a while and I asked to see his mother and he took me to his house and his mother saw us and come out side. She looked very young maybe not any older then 25, she was wrapped in a blanket and had bat wing just like her son. He ran and helped her inside and I went in and closed the door.

"Nightshade who is this stunningly cute mare you brought home?" She asked. I blushed and rubbed my cheek because that was the second pony who i didn't really know call me cute.

"She is a friend who said she can help us with your sickness." Nightshade said. He was sitting next to his mother holding her she looked badly ill. I explained everything and told them to be at my house every early but I looked out side and it was even darker then before.

"Honey send a letter to your parent and tell them you are staying here i don't want you two to go out this late we may be bat ponies but we have a bed time like everypony else." Nightshade said. "You can sleep in my room tonight." She said.

"No I can sleep on the couch you need the bed a goodnight of sleep is the first step to a healthier pony." I said. I sent the letter and everypony went to bed.

In the morning i felt a little hoof poke at my side and wake me up. "Are you the kind mare who going to help us?" She asked.

"Yes and who might you be?" I asked lifting my head.

She looked at my horn and stood on two hooves and put one on the couch and tried to touch it. I bent my head down and she touch it carefully then pulled back when she slightly touched it as if it was going to hurt her.

"It not going to hurt you I promise it what going to help make you better well not my but somepony I know who loves helping out pony in need. The little filly sneezed and started to fall backwards I caught her and brought her next to me and held her. She fell asleep in my hooves and it was cute. It was around 8:30 when everypony was awake.

We went straight to my house it was locked so I took out my key to unlocked the door but before I could it swung open and mom was anger with me. "Good morning mom." I said nervously. That was not what she wanted to hear and she got in my face with her anger stare it was bad only because she never get mad that how I know I was in trouble.

"Let them in already honey." I heard dad behind her. We all went inside and both Grandmare and Aunt heart was there next to father. They both had their medical supplies.

They were shocked about how helping we were. "You don't have to if it out of your way to help us." Nightshade mother said.

My dad got up and said. "What your name?" She looked at him and was confused.

"It Night glade, this is Nightshade me oldest son and this is my youngest daughter Rosewood." She said.

"Well your son helped my daughter and you housed her last night and you didn't have to but you did I wanted to show our thank to your family please take a seat. This is my mother Nightwing and sister Heartbeat." He said. He bowed afterward and said one last thing. "My name is InkedHeart Midnight and it nice to meet you."

My stomach growled loudly and it was heard by mom. "I'll make breakfast for everypony." She said.

My mom made something to eat as Nightshade only family was being taken care of. He walked up to me and bowed like a Royal guards do for the princess and said. "I will forever be thankful to you I will never be able to pay you back for what you have done" He said wiping away a tear.

I took his hoof and I brought him in and gently kissed his cheek. "How about dinner sometime." I said with a smile and blushed face. He stood there with the same face and smiled once he realized what just happened .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 ****Colt Friend**

It had be two weeks since I met both Nightshade and Page turner I went to the Pegasus flying school after my school was out to see them both, I found Nightshade with a bunch of other colts and they were were surprised that a mare picked him up, I later found Page turner outside the school gate with her books on the ground and a colt laughing at her.

Nightshade punch the colt and gave him a bloody nose, he ran away like a little filly crying. "Are you okay?" I asked helping her out.

"Yeah thanks." She said. I stood up only to tackled to the ground by light not even a second later.

"Surprise you favorite aunt is allowed to play with you today." Light said. Nightshade helped me up after she got off me.

"This is my aunt or my best friend Midnight light she is my dad little sister but she is not much younger than me." I said.

We all went to the bakery to get something to eat I hear somepony calling my name and when I turned around it was Monoxide and Alyssa.

"Who is this little fluffy cuties?" Page said.

"She know that i'm cutie." Monoxide said.

"Shut up." Alyssa said.

I took them in and got them something as well and it was fun.

"So this is the colt who our little ink kissed." Alyssa said.

"Yes but why bat wings." Monoxide said. Nightshade then started to cough and it was because that it went down the wrong way.

"Shut up I think they are cute mom." Alyssa said.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head and he patted his chest.

I looked at page and she reading a book and I took the book and she tried to grab it and got anger. "Give it back I was reading." She said.

"Join the group and talk we all are will to talk." Light throw a little water at nightshade and I so I throw some back at her. We had our snack and went to the park and played for a few hours till we all were to tired to move and collapsed under a tree.

"I... have... never... played like that... before." Page said out of breath. She was not the only one without breath everypony had been playing like crazy.

Light had four water bottles for us all in her saddle and gave one to each of us. Monoxide and Alyssa were drinking from a puddle on the ground. Then Monoxide tackled Alyssa and sat on her and she tried to get free but couldn't.

"Ink who is that other dog?" Light asked.

"It Alyssa's mother, and yes they fight like this all the time at home." I said.

"Crystal ink!" I heard somepony yell from behind me. I turned to see three little filly of three color Pink, blue, and white. I saw behind them Aunt Heart and Uncle Luneth it was there fillies that were running up to me.

"Hey there how are the wing holden yea two?" I asked.

"Good." Moon coat asked. He was Uncle Luneth's son, He has Dark blue coat with purple and blue mane and Light blue eyes.

"Great I learned how to fly." Blue scarf said. lifting herself off the ground. That was Luneth's daughter she has a white coat with a light blue and pink mane and green eyes.

"How are your magic lesson going?" I asked Heart daughter.

"They are hard I can't get a hold of healing magic or most magic yet." Heart Rhythm said. She has a pink coat with a brown and white mane with pink eyes.

Both Sweetie Belle and gliding string heart husband were with them Heart's husband was a unicorn and Sweetie belle was a unicorn. "How have you been ink?" Luneth asked.

"Great did dad told me you two got back from your trip how was it?" I asked.

"It was a good trip and we got to hear both Sweetie voice with String Violin work in great harmony and it was beautiful it made Heart here cry." He said nudging Aunt Heart .

We all talked till mom and dad showed up and they had the twin asleep in their hooves. "Nightshade how has your sister and mother been?" Heart asked him.

"They have been really healthy and Rosewood has none stop been wanting to play I have them both still take a day off from everything and that was today and they both were still asleep when I left for school." He said.

I took my glasses and cleaned them and put them back on my face just before a ball came flying toward my face. I closed my eyes and hide it trying not to get hit in the face, but it never hit me. Nightshade had stopped it by grabbing it and holding it. "Thanks." I said.

"So you two are dating." Light said. she grabbed my hips were it made me flinch and I jumped a little.

"WHAT!" I said with a blushed face. Nightshade looked at me smiled and chuckled at me.

"Maybe that if she is willing to date me."

"I will." I said then a I kissed him. He blushed and looked at me and smiled.

"Just like when we were younger our parent witnessed our first kiss and we saw hers." Mom said to dad.

"Yes they also made fun of me as well." Dad said with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't." I said. Dad messed my mane and hugged me.

"So everypony's here how about a family picnic." Dad said. Page was confused and looked at me.

"Don't worry everything is okay you are family now don't you worry." I said with a smile to ensure her. She smiled at my goofy smile and we all went and played again but with the little fillies as well. Page was playing with Moon coat and they were flying in the air. I was on the ground and nightshade was helping Blue scarf up in the air, I looked at how happy they were with the sky under their hooves and I was suck on the ground. My dad must have known that because he came over and sat next to me.

"I know how you feel being that I was the only one in my whole family that is a unicorn." He said. "It's not easy but you will find something that they all enjoy on the ground I did but they would cheat and fly in the air but I good way to stop it is to caught their tail." He said.

Out of nowhere I bad thunder storm started and it was bad Nightshade got scarf down but page got struck lighting and hit the ground hard I ran over and she was passed out I picked her up and said. "I take her to get help." I ran to the hospital and checked her in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Worried**

It had been three day after Page got struck by lighting and she had not waken up, I couldn't help but worry about her. I was on my way to see her when Silver Crest and her older brother stopped me. "Where are you going in such a hurry." Ruby asked.

"One of my friends got struck by lighting in that thunder storm the other day I was going to check on her to make sure she was okay." I said.

They followed me to the hospital and came in with me and when we got to her room she was awake. "Hi page how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Hmm i'm fine but what happened?" She asked. I could tell we were not the first one in here but i don't know who was before us and I looked at the freshly placed flowers.

"Who are those from?" I asked.

"Don't know?" She said.

"Well you got struck by lighting and were out cold for three days but now that you are awake maybe you can leave soon." I said.

She didn't respond and just looked out the window. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked.

"No just leave me alone!" She shouted. Her eyes turned a deep red which meant she was anger and I didn't know why. I back out the door slowly shocked that she yelled and I left. I started to cry when I reached the front door and I left and went to home. Mom and Dad both know I had been crying they could tell because it wash the magic out of my eye and shows my real left eye.

"Honey whats wrong?" Mom asked. Dad got out of the chair and put down some test, he must have been grading them.

"It nothing." I said. My dad took my face and kissed my cheek. He always know when I was lying about thing that made me sad he would always kiss my cheek like that to let me know. "Page yelled at me to leave her alone and it made me cry." I said. Dad gave me a hug and so did my mom. My little sister and brother came running downstairs, but they didn't think I was sad. I felt little hugs on my hooves and saw them hugging me. I patted their heads.

I went upstairs to collect my thoughts when I heard somepony knock at my door. "Is my little crystal okay?" I heard nightshades voice from the otherside.

I opened the door and hugged him. I told him everything and he stood by my side. "You really took it to heart." He said.

"I don't know why." I said.

"How many friend do you have?" He asked.

"Not many, you, page, and some of my parents friends fillies." I said.

"You may not know but you took it to heart because she is your friend." He said.

"How did you know i was sad?" I asked.

"My mom say you running down the street and she saw that you were crying. She also down stairs talking to your parents." He said.

I leaned on his chest and just cried again but i couldn't help it i just wanted to cry. We both went down stairs and I realized he was not shocked about my left eye. I asked him about it and only said that it looked beautiful and that made me blush to hear him say that. My dad made us all lunch he is a really great cook and he alway make a pasta when I'm sad and it somehow cheers me up. Nightshade was surprised how good it was and enjoyed it.

Mom was talking with nightshade mother and I looked my brother and sister they were talking to his sister and dad was talking to nightshade it was nice that my family was able to let him in. It was nice and it made me feel better and so did the pasta. "Crystal?" Dad was looking at me and was worried. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine I was just thinking." I said.

"Well are you feeling better?" Nightshade asked.

"Some how dad's pasta always makes me happy." I said with a smile.

"It filled with love thats why." Dad said. It made me chuckle and he gave me a stare and it was instances I started to scratch the back on my head.

"Sorry" I said. He laughed cause he know that it was the one stare I couldn't handle..

"Well it nice to see that you are back to normal." He said. I gave him a silly face that made both dad and mom laugh and nightshades mother joined in once she saw it too.

"You found a special mare there nightshade." Night glade said with a smile on her face. She was chuckling the whole time and was still.

"Mommy why is big brothers face so red." Rosewood said

"Because he is in love." She said with a smile. Nightshade covered his face and he later looked up and gave me a little smile.

"This is nice I haven't seen my mom and sister so happy since big brother and dad were alive." His mom looked at me and smiled.

"You have been a great help to our family." She said.

"Don't worry I wanted to help you and this little filly." I messed up rosewoods mane and she looked at me and smiled afterward.

"Thanks for the help big sis." She said. We finished out lunch I picked her up and held her and she fell asleep in my hooves, I heard something coming from outside and it was sounded like rain and I looked outside to see that it started to rain again.

"Rain it looks like it really coming down hard outside." I said I watched the rain fall outside and though. "Just give her sometime she will feel better later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Nightshade.**

Nightshade was a thestral or bat pony he told me about his father and how he worked with princess luna, His mom fell in love when he fell out of the sky one day in to her living room, he broke his wing and she help bind it so it didn't hurt as much.

I would always go to his school after it was over and we would walk home and he would tell me how his friend would say he was a nerd for all the books he reads. He loves to help out with my little sister and brother but he is great when it comes to the bullies as well he just throws them up to flies them really high in the air and drops them and catches them last minute.

"Crystal have you heard?" Nightshade asked.

"No and I don't have a single clue on what it is either." I said.

"Page is out of the hospital but still stuck at home we should visit her." He said with a smile. I was still scared she was mad at me. We left and went to her home and page's mom opened the door.

"Of crystal and nightshade it you what bring you here?" She asked.

"We came to check on our friend." Nightshade said. She was confused and lead us upstairs to her room and left. I opened the door and noticed her eyes were a sad blue. "Page turner how are you feeling?" Night asked.

She turned around and was shocked and her eye showed it as well her eyes changed to a orange color and she asked. "Why are you two here I thought you were mad at me?"

"No i thought you were you yelled at me and it was the first time one of my friend yelled at me I thought I did something wrong." I said. We talked for a while and her eyes changed to a shade of green meaning that she was happy. "Well get some rest we leave you." I said turning around. But before I went all the way around she grabbed my hoof.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to blow up at you." She said. I took her hoof and smiled.

"Don't worry it in the past." I said. She smiled and we left after she put her head down and went to sleep. Nightshade took my hoof when we were outside and kissed me, I felt a big warmth in my chest and I stood there shocked from it. He pulled back and my mouth was still open. He was holding me when he did this and gave me a cute smile.

"If you don't close your mouth a fly will go in." He said. I caught my self and we left and we to my house. "So now that you to are friend what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well she has little sibling she said she would look after for the night so her parent could go out tonight." I heard dad say behind me. I turned and he was in the door way with mom on his hoof, both of them elegantly dressed.

I scratched my head and nightshade said. "I'll help."

"You don't have to." I said.

"You're my marefriend and I needed to get to know your family better anyway." He said.

"As long as the house is not a mess when we get home I fine with that." Mom said.

"Where are you two going anyway?" I asked.

"The gala is tonight did you forget." Dad said.

"Nope I didn't care i don't have a date." I said. He rolled his eyes and they were off to the castle.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said. WE both went inside and the twins were playing with alyssa's puppies and they were talking and saying random thing like "play" or "Fun".

Monoxide came over and alyssa was on the couch watching them. "She a different mother then I was." She said She has a sad look on her face and I pushed her gently, she looked at me

"Don't worry being a mother is not easy it never is." Nightshade said.

"What you can understand them!" I said.

"Yes." He said with a smile. We went over and played with the twins and they were having fun.

"Nightshade what happen to your dad?" Midnight asked.

"Midnight!" I said

"No it okay I have to be open if I want this relationship to work. I was still in my mom belly when my father and older brother died. They were both a part of the guard team that was told to attack the creatures of ink that attacked 15 years ago. My dad was killed by one and my brother was gravely wounded and died of the wounds later." He said. "My mother was not able to take it and her went down but she came back and gave birth to me and I was able to have a normal life some what."

"What how old is your little sister?" I asked.

"She is five, my mom got pregnant five years from a colt who didn't care about her for her just her body he is a part of the guard too he ruined our lives with that move he took her love and throw it away." He said, His mane covered his eyes but I could see the tear fall down his face. "He left and never even met his own daughter and it broke my moms heart and she only got worse after she was born I took care of her most the time she though I was her father and she found out last year when we told her I was her brother but she still thinks of my as her father and that is fine." He said. he was hiding his face, I held him and he started to shake as if he was crying.

"Let it out." I said softly. Alyssa came up and curled up under his hooves and let him pet her. The tears stopped falling down his face and I know this because my cheek was on his cheek in the path of the tears and I had started to cry as well. "Everything is going to be okay." I said chocked up. He held me and everything felt like it was going really slow.

"Big sis are you okay?" Comet asked.

"Everything is fine don't worry." I said. I pulled back and i looked in to his beautiful eyes and said. "We are you family don't ever think you can't ask us for help." He smiled and went to kiss my cheek but I turned and kissed him on the lips. "And that was for earlier." I said.

We all calmed down and we play and made a mess but when the twins fell asleep we cleaned the floor of the toy and Alyssa helped when her pups were asleep as well she would pick them up and put them in the toy box. "Thank honey." She said to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"I may not be like my mother but she seem to really like you and I fear she has been chained down just as long as I was and it get lonely she needed a friend like you." Alyssa said.

"Of course somepony just need a friend or even a marefriend to help." I said


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 Blood in my hoof**

I have been taking a lot of time alone with my self in isolation but I still not found out why I think I was just scared. I was walking in the forest when I found him the one pony I knew could help me with everything The Inkedknight,

"Why are you in this forest at night it dangerous yo know." He said. He was looking at the moon and it was a clear night and the moon was full.

"I'm confused that all I was given a inkwolf and I don't know what to do my dad told me stories when I was younger about you and said how you could solve any problem and I need your help?" I asked him.

"Your dad, young one if it took you this long you will never find out." He jumped down and walked up to me. He took off his mask and it was my father. "Honey I though you know I was the Inkedknight but I guess not." He said looking at the sky.

"Why are you distant dad?" I asked

"I'm scared I'm a part of a massive group that protect inkwolfs but we have no idea who we are up against and with very few in our number's we are out numbered and we don't even have a number close to their size." He said.

"What?" I said confused.

"The pony that took you was trying to get to me they want me join their rank and they thought if they had you they would have me on strings. Your mom and I went to the gala the other night and thought that we could let this be your future but with no real number or sight of that happening I must ask you with fear in my heart to join me and your mother in this battle." He said with sorrow in his voice.

"So you are the inkedknight." Said somepony behind me. I turned and saw nightshade.

"Nightshade?" I then noticed a wolf sitting next to him.

"Your are the one who challenged me the one who my own daughter loves." He said. He put his helmet back on and drew him sword. I was shocked that they were about to fight each other.

"I want to know why you didn't tell your daughter?" Night asked.

"To protect her from your army." He said.

"My army?" He said confused. My dad charged him with lighting speed and clashed into nightshades spear, it was different it had bat wing going down from the blade and it looked like it could slash through night itself.

"stop you two don't fight." I said. But my words had no effect and they were striking one another with endless attacks. I ran and tackled nightshade and my dad but got struck in the stomach with nightshade spear.

I stumbled back I looked at my hoof that was holding my stomach and saw blood covering my aqua coat with a thick black and red color I could help but take a few steps away from both of them and they were watching me, I could feel my body get weaker and weaker with every step I took until i could not hold my own body up anymore and fell to the ground unable to move. His spear had pierced all the way through my stomach, the last thing I saw both of them running to help me.

I could only see darkness and nothing more then that. "I was stabbed by my own coltfriend. Why do I try to keep this smile anymore." I though.

"Really going to give up that easy that funny I though you had more fight in you." I heard a voice say. I looked and saw nightshade standing there.

"You are nothing to me why do you think i stabbed you i don't care if you live or died." He said as he was walking away. I then saw my dad.

"Honey you didn't think that you were going to live did you everypony know you are weak." He said with a smile on his face. I fell and covered my head and heard the voice in my head drive me closer and closer to insanity.

"Stop please stop." I said.

But it only continued, I looked up to see my mother leaving saying only one thing. "You are nothing to me." The word struck my heart like a dagger, I could feel the wound on my stomach again and looked and saw my hooves covered in blood. But it was not my blood everything changed to the dark color of blood and I saw my family all on the ground in covered in the black and red color and my sword in my hoof.

"No i didn't I wouldn't." I said dropping it and fell to the ground crying and wanting this nightmare to end and it never did. I later wake up with tear in my eye and falling down my face, I was in a hospital bed I was not alone my dad was passed out on the ground and my mom on the couch. I saw the time and it was two a.m.

I waited till mom woke up and she came over in a hurry and woke up dad. "Honey are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You were in a coma for three weeks." Dad said.

"That what it felt like." I said.

"What does that mean?" Mom asked.

"I had a the worst dream and I though it was all real." I said. I didn't feel anything and I didn't want to.

"Honey we'll get you something to eat okay what would you like?" Mom asked.

"Nothing I'm not really hungry." I said.

"Are you sure?" Dad said.

"Yes, What happen to nightshade?" I asked.

"He is at home worried sick about you." Dad said. I looked at my and remembered the blood on them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 True love**

**(last update for the year see yea in 2015 with more ponies.)**

I was sighed out after two week stuck in bed I had no fun everything was not normal and my dad know that. They took me home and I said nothing on the way even though they tried to get me to talk. "Crystal would you like something any we can get it for you?" Mom asked.

"Crystal honey we wanted to keep you out of all this you know that I would never want you to draw a sword in battle even if it can be stopped I will try everything I have to do it." Dad said.

After that dream nothing made sense to me and I didn't know what to believe anymore. At the house my dad helped me down and didn't even say thanks just went inside and went straight to my room. I closed the door and monoxide was on the bed and looked at me I laid down in my bed and covered my self with my blanket. I felt monoxide lay on my chest and I let her.

"Something is wrong I can tell want to talk?" She asked. I didn't answer her and she just looked out the window with me. "I think I know what wrong." She said.

She laid on me and licked my head and I felt as if she was in my head. "Listen nothing you saw was real, you are going through depression and I can help I know what it like trust me and I know being alone will only make thing worse you need to talk to them. Tell them about it and they can help you." She said.

"I'm scared." I said.

"I know honey but that all it is you are scared but that okay everypony is scared once and a while it normal for somepony to be scared but i promise that it will all be fine." She said laying on my like she was hugging me.

I grabbed the blanket and started to cry. I waited till I was done crying and went downstairs. "You have been crying." Dad said with a single look at me.

I went and sat down and looked up and mom was looking at me and monoxide came and sat next to me. "Mom, Dad I have to tell you something." I said. Dad stopped cooking and came over and sat next to mom and I explained everything to them and how I felt.

"Honey you should have told the doctor about this." Mom said.

"She was scared." Monoxide said.

"What?" Dad said confused.

"She told me that it all seemed real and is scared." Monoxide said.

Dad looked at me and got up and said. "I will be right back." He took he jacket and left the house.

"He seems off." I said.

"He is, he has not even smiled since you were stabbed five weeks ago. Not even a little sigh of a smile and it make me said to say I may not see it for a while." Mom said

We talked for about three hours until dad got back but he was not alone somepony was behind him. "Honey I want to you to talk to the one colt we know loves you greatly." Dad said. Nightshade walked in and he came up to me and monoxide growled at him.

"You are the filth that stabbed my friend." She said.

"I didn't mean to she jumped in the way." He said.

I saw another Inkwolf walk in the house and monoxide went quiet real fast. "Something wrong?" I asked

"It alyssa's father." She said.

"What!" Dad said. Alyssa came walking down the stair and didn't even know him. "She never know her father." Dad said.

Dad took alyssa out for a walk with the pup and they had to be on leashes. He took night wolf with him. "Your dad told me about the dream what I said and I wanted to tell you my self face to face that I love you with all my heart and when you jumped in the way, I-I tried my hardest to stop but it was not use, and I couldn't wash it out of my head I hurt the one mare I love so much." He said. His head fell as if it was being weighed down and he was crying and I felt i the flame in my heart that care for my family.

"Please don't cry." I said. He looked at me and smile I got up and gently kissed his cheek and then kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 Lighting a flame. **

It has been three week since everything and my dad has been training me with my sword and it not as easy as he make it look at all. "Dad can we take a break?" I asked.

"Sure if you can't go on make sure to tell me I will stop and I will take your place in battle too." He said. My mom was watching us from a distance and keeping her staff close to her in case something happened. She was reading with a glass of tea next to her.

"WHy doesn't mom train with us?" I asked.

"I don't wield sword." She said.

My dad ear pointed up as if he heard something and he pointed his sword behind him and lowered it when it was nightshade. "Nice to see you to sir." He said.

"Sorry I have been trying to keep my guard up thats all." Dad said.

"It okay I know you don't trust me at all right now I stabbed your daughter and she got depressed by it and it was all my fault and I can't say sorry enough to let it heal her wounds." He said.

"It okay but don't think that it was your fault I jumped in the way and got hurt and the depression was not your fault either." I said. He looked at the ground. "I'm getting better dad and mom have been very helpful with it and so have you don't let this get to you please." I said.

"Well how about you train with her father a little sparring match." Mom said. Dad looked at him and put his sword in a ready stance.

"Wait what." Night summoned his spear and dad clashed with him and they were off in another battle. I went and sat down in the shade with mom.

"Why did you get them worked up?" I asked.

"Your father was never much for word for somepony being sorry he like when they have an action with it or something with them that mean they are sorry." Mom said. I looked and dad was not going all out he was just gently striking and blocking.

"Really He always forgave me and you with words." I said.

"Because we are special to him we don't have a reason to lie to him." Mom said with eyes on the pages of the book. I watched them until I heard somepony walk up. It was nightshade mother and sister.

"What are they doing?" Glade asked.

"It hard to explain." I said. She sat down next to us and watched them.

"Is your dad going to hurt him?" She asked.

"No he not going all out he is waiting, but for what?" I said confused. We waited as nightshade swung and dad ducked and placed the sword on his chest upon his heart. They both stood still not moving.

"An opening." Mom said. She didn't' look up as if she know it was going to happen.

Both my younger sibling came out and ran to mom and had a pitcher of tea with them. "Mommy would you like more tea." They asked.

"Sure honey." She held her glass and her hoof was shaking a little. She was scared it was noticeable. I hugged her and she leaned on me and was smiling.

Nightshade and I went inside and I went and got a my new hat and we went for a walk around town. "Your dad is really tough." He said.

"Trust me I know he trains me with my sword." I said. I looked at the sky and saw cloud were dark looked like they were about to rain. We went to his house and it started to down pour outside.

"Just in time." His mom said.

"Yeah Good thing this is a new hat." I said.

She light the fire and I looked out the window and a magic dust came in and it was a letter from my mom, it readied. "Make sure to send a letter when you are coming home we will have dinner ready for you."

I sent her a letter saying. "I love you and will." I looked at nightshade and he looked very cold. I leaned on him and tried to warm him up.

"Thanks." He said. We cuddled for a while and we both heard a loud crash come from outside and we both ran to the window and saw a protector smashing the city.

"What!" I said. We both ran out in the rain and we saw my dad jumping from roof top to roof top. I summoned my sword and nightshade summoned his spear and we both run to the creature. When we got near the creature the beast was focused on my dad.

"What are you two doing here?" We heard. We looked and saw an aqua armored pony, the same as my father. I then know who it was it was my mom.

She sent a spell at it and looked at us and we both were shocked. My dad lunged from the building and slashed his head and landed near us. The protector fell and faded away. Themalus appeared and so did Sythford but he appeared next to me and was confused. "Please make sure to call me if you are even in battle." He said.

"Master the area has no wolf and lady Alyssa can't find anything." Themalus said. I looked at dad and he was not very happy with me and I didn't know with his helmet on if he was mad, happy, or pissed at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 Lover bond**

It had started rain as we both stood in front of my parents in their armor and my dad took off his helmet and said. "I will take you both home." My Mom and Dad took Nightshade home first then we went to our home, dad didn't say a thing and I was scared about that and it started to give me a panic in my head. I went in and went straight to my room as if I was in trouble.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked.

"I thought I was in trouble." I said. He looked at the ground and said.

"No I wish I could say I never want you to be near those thing but I can't I don't even want you mother near then but we both know how stubborn she is and you are just like both of us i know you will be safe out there." Dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said. "So who was the owner of the protector?" I asked coming back downstairs.

"We don't know but we do know that a organization is trying to take over equestrian and we have started a group of guard that are training with our protector to learn how they fight and have a chance, unlike 15 years ago we didn't know a thing and we know very little." He opened the cabinet and took out three cups. "But until they are really they can't fight we have to and so does your coltfriend but only if he wants to I know what his past hold and the trouble I have caused and I won't forces him too." Dad poured some water in all of the glasses and gave me one and one to mom.

"We will let you go back to his house tomorrow when we know the owner is done with what ever he was doing." Mom said.

THe twin came running downstairs and hugged me and went to the kitchen and together yell. "HI DAD!"

"Hi Feather and comet is your room clean like I asked?" He asked them.

"Yes I even use the weird sweeper thingy." Midnight feather said.

"Okay." We heard a knocking at the door and I went and opened the door and nightshade was standing there soaked.

"Nightshade come in you will catch a cold like that." I said. My younger sister gave him a towel and my dad gave him a glass of water. "NightShade why did you run here in the rain." I asked.

"I was scared and didn't know what to do so I came here in hope that I would but i still don't." He said.

"Why are you scared?" I asked.

"It was the protector the creature you saw earlier something like the one who took the life of your father." Dad said.

"Yes I was scared it was going to take you away from me and I didn't want that to happen that why I ran into the fray with you to protect you but I never felt so useless compared to your parents team work." He said.

"As long as you were there to help her that all that matters." Dad said.

"Well it getting late you can stay the night just let us sent your mother a letter so she not worried." Mom said.

"Thank you ma'am." He said with a formal tune. My dad started dinner and Nightshade and I snugged on the couch. The twin played with Alyssa and monoxide and they were playing with them but being careful as well.

"Are you two love bird warm enough?" Mom asked.

"I am how about you?" I asked.

"I'm still a little cold." Nightshade asked. My mom put a blanket over both of us and it was nice and warm. "Thanks ma'am." He said. I looked at the window and saw that it was still raining and coming down hard.

"Wow it got really bad." I said.

"Yes it is I fear if somepony were to get caught in it would not be able to see anything in front of them and most likely get a bad cold." Mom said.

"Well what if you were to put the hat on her tail she won't be able to keep it on then." Comet said to feather.

"What are they talking about?" Night asked.

"It is hard to know with them you have to start from the beginning or you will be lost." I said.

"Not true, Hey what are you two talking about?" He asked them. They both let the him have it and spared no word and he looked beyond confused.

"I told you." The twins went back to what ever they were doing and we both went upstairs and nightshade looked through my dress and was shocked about how many I had. "Yes I know I have a lot but I was 12, I wanted to look like a canterlot pony and they gave me a lot of different dress beside most of them don't fit any more i was going to give them away but I just forget when I have free time and the right weather to do it."

The sun had set and the night sky was covered in cloud pouring down rain and it was some what relaxing listening to the rain fall on the glass and the ground it was nice. Nightshade kissed my cheek gently and I kissed him back and it was nice.

"Crystal Ink do you really love me i mean i'm not the perfect pony at all?" He asked.

"yes I am I like you and your none perfectness." I said.

"Really that great but why?" He asked.

"Because your eyes say that you are truthful and they are beautiful." I said.

He gently kissed me and we both laid down on the bed and he got on top of me and we both had a little fun on that dark raining night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 Crystal love.**

_**(This chapter will be in the eyes of nightshade and Crystal Ink will not be in it that much. I hope you enjoy there will be a big surprise in the end.)**_

_It has been three weeks since Crystal and I had some fun and I was going on a trip to the crystal empire with my mother and little sister for something important and they were coming with me to help. "Do you have you coat." Mom asked my little sister._

_"Yes I do." She said._

_"You be safe now okay." Crystal said._

_"I will and you do the same okay take care my little ink shard." I said._

_"Of course my beautiful night." She kissed my cheek and we all boarded the train for the Crystal empire. On the train my mom laid her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_"Yes i'm just a little tried that all." She said._

_"Get some rest on the way there it a three hour ride I will make you up." I said._

_"Thank I can alway count on you." She said laying down. _

_"So big brother what are we going there for anyway?" Rosewood asked._

_"I'm looking for something a gift." I said._

_"Oh is it okay if I lay down as well?" She asked._

_"Of course." I said. She laid her head in my lap and fell asleep._

_"Aww that so cute how old is your daughter?" A mare asked._

_"She is my little sister and she is eight and that my mom." I said._

_"Alone is she, that a shame she seem like a nice mare she will meet a nice colt soon I know that and they will get married just you wait." The mare said. That gave me a little smile on my face it stayed there for the whole ride to the crystal empire._

_"Mom, rose time to get up." I said. gently shaking both of them. They got up and looked around and rose got her coat on and we left the train. _

_"Wow the city is nothing like I thought it would look like, it is so shiny." Mom said. _

_"So let find the shop I need then we can do some exploring around and have some fun." I said. We went through most of the shop and didn't find what I needed until I found a normal sized shop and I went inside._

_"Hello sir what are you looking for?" The mare behind the counter asked. _

_"I ruby ring is what I'm looking for you won't have one would you?" I asked._

_"We have a large collection of ruby ring come over here and look through the different rings." She said._

_"Thank you." I said. My little sister looked at me as I looked through the ring and was bored and said._

_"Came on I want to go and play with the other fillies." She was pulling on my coat and I told her to wait a little longer and she sat on the ground. _

_My mom took her outside to play as I looked through the ring and I ended up finding the one I want a ring made out of ruby and I asked her for it. "That will be 10 bit please?" She asked_

_"Here you go." I gave her 19 bit and she put he ring in a small red box and gave it to me. I went out side and my mom was sitting on a bench watching rose play with the other fillies. "She has not been this happy in a long time it nice to see that she is enjoying herself." I said._

_"It is, did you get the ring you were looking for?" Mom asked. I opened the box and showed her and she said. "It beautiful I know who ever you are giving it to and I think I know will love it." She said._

_"I hope." I said. I went to the different boutiques and found a new coat my was worn out and it was old. _

_"It looks great on you." A crystal colt said. _

_"Does it I was hoping it would I know my mare friend like these kinda coat on me and I was going to get it for our next date." I said._

_"Well I know that kinda feeling and yes it does." He said. The pony in this empire were all very nice and welcoming to others. I went and got two coat of the similar look and went to the hotel room. Rose was looking through everything that I had on me and noticed the ring and looked at it. _

_"Why spend so much on a ring any way?" She asked._

_"It is special it means something." I said. I laid down on the bed and looked at the roof and rose jumped on my bed and stood over me and said._

_"What it can't be that special that it was nearly 20 bits." She said._

_"You will understand when you are older but until then you will have to wait." She said._

_Mom looked at it one more time knew what it was. "It an engagement ring do you plan on marrying miss Crystal ink?" She asked._

_"Yes i do and I know what you are going to say I'm young and I'm in way over my head..." She stopped me and said._

_"No I'm happy my little colt found love and hope that it work out for you." She said._

_My little sister knew she was out of the conversation and wanted to be apart of it so she asked. "Why are you going to ask her it not like you are rushing anything right." She said._

_"Little sis you are always wanting to know so I will give you three guess before I tell you." I said_

_"Is it that you two are going to run away and get married?" She asked._

_"No."_

_"Is it that you two are going to be super rich and build a mansion?" She asked._

_"No." I said._

_"I don't know is she pregnant or something?" She asked._

I smiled and my mom looked at me and asked. "Is she?"

"Yes." I said with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13 A big question**_

_I told my parents about the filly I was carrying and they already knew I guess when the nurse who looks over you is the sister of you parents she would tell them when she found out. "Here drink this it should help with the morning sickness." Aunt Heart said. I took the glass and drank it and it tasted awful. "It not going to taste good but it will help you keep your strength and you need to drink that three times a day if not it could be very bad so make sure to drink it." She said._

_"I will." I said._

_"Honey are you sure you are ready for a filly of your own?" Mom asked._

_"I don't know but we will found out soon." I said._

_My dad came home from a meeting with the counsel and he is a part of it only from the Inkwolfs. "I told them you will not be able to fight with the current state of health you are in." He said.  
><em>

_"Thank dad, I'm sorry that i got you in this I mean I shouldn't have gotten pregnant." I said._

_"Stop I know you didn't mean to it happened, but you need to take care of yourself you are not feeding for two now and it will be hard because of you age, But know if you need help we all are here for you." He said._

_"Thanks dad." I said. I was sitting next to the fire place mom said how she liked to sit next to a fire and let it warm her belly. "It feels nice, the fire is giving off a heat onto my belly and it nice." I said._

_My sibling came running down the stairs and put the stuffed animals next to my stomach and I looked at them and comet said. "It so the little one is nice and warm with softness." They went to get more and I looked at dad and smiled. They put the in a ling across my stomach it was nice and soft._

_Somepony knocked at the door and dad went and answered it and he let nightshade through. "How are you feeling?" He asked. He sat down next to me and I kissed his cheek and said._

_"I'm fine thanks for asking." _

_"Are you able to get up I wanted to take you out for dinner?" He asked._

_"Yes but it up to my parents they are not the most happy pony to find out that their 15 year old daughter is going to have a filly of her own." I said._

_"It fine but please have her home before 9 okay." Mom said. Dad didn't say anything just fell asleep on the couch._

_"Yes ma'am I will." He said. He helped me up and I noticed the new coat he had on and it looked nice on him._

_"That coat looks great on you." I said._

_"I hope you liked it I picked it up at the crystal empire." He said. I went and got a dress on and we left for dinner and he guided me like a gentle man. He took me to the silver spoon and we got a seat near the window and he seemed a little shy._

_"Is everything okay?" I asked._

_"Yes i'm fine i just nervous that's all." He said._

_"Don't be if there is something you need to ask just ask it." I said._

_He took a deep breath and let out the air and did it one more time and I looked out the window only to see the foot of a protector crash through the window and smash the wall down. Everything was covered in smoke and I couldn't move. When everything cleared up I saw my dad standing in the way he blocked most of the shot for us._

_He was shaking as if he could barely stand himself. He then fell to the ground and didn't get up Nightshade ran past me and took off with his spear in his hoof. He must have defeated the creature because it disappeared and nightshade came back to the ground and I was able to stand back up._

_"Dad?" I said. He didn't say thing just laid there. "Daddy please." I said. We then heard a coughing noise came from him. He took of his helmet and coughed out blood. "DAD!" I yelled._

_Nightshade picked him and I saw my mom came running over, I coughed from all the smoke and it made it hard to breath with it all in the air. Mom helped me go to the hospital so we could make sure dad was okay. He was taken in to surgery and Aunt heart came up and asked what happen_

_"He took a kick from a protector for me and crystal." Nightshade said. We waited for the doctor to come out and I started to get really cold but nightshade know and put his jacket over me and smiled. _

_I Went to the bathroom and I looked at my stomach and noticed a shard of glass had pierced my chest and stomach area I looked behind me and saw a nurse look at the blood on the ground and then me._

_She screamed something out the door but I couldn't hear anything or was I able to keep my stance and fell to the ground. The nurse turned me over and pulled the shard out and covered my stomach with something cold and it made me even more cold._

_I looked and saw both mom and aunt heart came running in. I closed my eye even though I didn't wait to and I didn't feel cold any more I didn't feel anything. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14 A night of blood, a day of hope.**_

_Everything was different nothing felt the same and i couldn't feel anything. I opened my eyes but everything was a white color and it felt as if I was not even alive. "Crystal so you did pass out." I heard from behind me._

_I turned around and saw monoxide she was sitting on a chair that looked like the one in my house. "Where am I?" I asked._

_"Don't worry your not dead you are in you head I'm just here to show you something the dream you had the last time you were in this place." She said._

_"What I don't want to have it again." I said._

_"I'm here to help you beat it I know how it has taken most of your thoughts and caused you to retreat to you safe place, but you need to stop running and face it!" She said._

_She stood up and the whole room went to a dark color. "If you never beat it then you will never get over the truth of it all and know what it is doing to you." She said._

_I saw him nightshade and his spear covered in blood. "What was this about?" She asked me._

_"After he stabbed me and he always says the same thing." I looked at him and repeated it. "You are nothing to me why do you think I stabbed you. Then he walks away." I said._

_"Do you think he would do that?" She asked._

_"NO but..." I was stopped._

_"Then look at it in his eye he just stabbed the mare he love and now he is scared that he could have killed her." She said. "Then what is next?" _

_"Dad appears and say that he know I was never going to make out of this war alive." I said with tears in my eyes._

_"And what did he just do to protect you." She said._

_"He took a kick from a protector and nearly got himself killed." I said._

_"He would lay down his own life to see that you are still alive in the end." Monoxide said. "And so would I. You have pony every where that would protect you with everything that have and lose it just to see you smile." She said walking up to me._

_"But why does this seem so real?" I asked._

_"It your mind not my I can't answer that for you maybe you are weak but you have something that your father had when he was your age that made up for his weakness." I heard Alyssa said behind me. "He choice to protect everypony and never give up as was get back up and try and try again."_

_"Look at everything with a new view and not the one you had, you father is not some pony who thinks he is the strongest and he doesn't act that way ether." Monoxide said._

_"So I need to keep everything in control and look at it a different view." I said. The room went back to normal and it was all white._

_"Come back to us now." Monoxide said giving me her paw. I took it and I wake up. I was in hospital bed looking at the roof, I leaned up and my mom and dad looked at me._

_"Crystal honey!" Mom said with tear in her eyes._

_"Mom." I start to cry and I hugged her in the hospital bed. My dad was in the room he seemed to be okay. "Dad are you okay?" I asked._

_"Nothing to worry about." He said._

_"He has a small crack on his torso but the doctors were surprised by how small his injury was." Mom said._

_I looked and saw nightshade passed out on the side of the bed with a small red box next to him on the table. I looked at it and picked it up. "Is this for me?" I asked._

_Both my parent shrugged not knowing what it even was, I was tempted to open it but nightshade opened his eye and looked at me. "Crystal how are you feeling?" He asked._

_"Great thank to two Inkwolfs." I said. My dad looked at both Alyssa and monoxide sleeping cruel up with each other. "They came in and got me out and helped with my nightmare I had been having." I said._

_"Really?" Mom said shocked. I looked at the small box and nightshade got a worried look on his face. I opened it and saw a ruby engagement ring. _

_"What is this?" I asked._

_"It is for you if you were to say yes." He said. I looked at him and my mom and dad wanted to see what it was. I turned the box around and they both got surprised looks on their faces. __"I was going to ask you to marry me but that protector ruined it." He said. _

_"I will." I said._

_"You will?" He said shocked._

_"Of course we are in love and having a fi..."I didn't know if it was still alive or not. _

_"It is still alive we was healing both you wounds." Themalus said. _

_"What, wait who is we?" I asked. He pointed to the two passed out wolves. _

_"They summoned both sythford and me and we healed both you and keep the unborn alive in you womb. They used all their energy and had to sleep, but monoxide use more then she had to keep you safe, she was very worried about you." He said._

_I looked at her and I could see that she had strain marks on her face as if she pushed herself to the limit and beyond. "She risked her life for my." I said. I got a smile on my face and started to cry but not tears of sorrow but tears of joy._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 15 growing closer._**

_I was at the library looking at soon to be a mother book and trying to get a fair knowledge about it. I had about three book all in a large number of pages in them all. "What are you reading crystal?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see page with a bunch of book in the air around her._

_"Reading a lot I see." I said._

_"No i work here know seeing that i'm here most the time I might as well make a little bits on the side. You avoided my question." She said._

_"I'm reading what it like to be a mother." I said._

_"Why?" She said. She then looked at my stomach and saw that it had grown. "Wait are you?" She asked._

_I looked at her and gave her a small smile both in fear and in joy scared of what she might say. Then she put a book on the desk I was at. "This should be better." She said. _

_"Thanks I don't know I thing and I'm scared to ask my mother." I said._

_"Don't be." I heard on the other side of the desk. I looked and saw midnight saber across the table and his mother was on the other side of the building. "It may be hard but sometimes it would be easy to have help I know that all to well." He said. He was 20 now he has been helping his mother out with everything._

_"Okay page can I check this book out?" I asked._

_"Yes follow me." She took my to the front desk and checked it out for me and I went home to talk to my mom. I opened the door and she was sweeping the floor from a broken vase and I saw the twin on the couch quiet. _

_I got a dust pan and I saw she had taken off her glasses and must not want them on. I brought them over and gave them to her. "Thanks honey." I held the pan still so she could sweep the piece of the broken vase in the pan and I throw it out. "They were playing and knocked it over, you two are okay just be careful next time." The twin went and petted the Alyssa's pups. _

_"So om I wanted to ask you... what should I be expecting from all of this?" I asked._

_"You are not going to find out by reading a book." She said with a chuckle._

_"I know that why i was nervous to ask you because you may think i'm not ready or something." I said._

_"I was barely two years older then you when I had you." She said. "I was beyond scared and your father knew that he tried to make sure that I was happy and stress free. He once went all the way to Appleloosa for some honey glazed apples because I was craving them, he would run in circle if I asked him too." She said._

_"So I need to keep stress away." I said._

_"Yes look at it as a small vacation for nine months." She said. We talked till the twin went to the kitchen and asked if they could make lunch. I helped mom make lunch and Alyssa helped by keeping the pups out of the kitchen but some time monoxide would jump on her and she would start a small Frey between the two._

_It was nice to see them back to normal. I called monoxide over and I gave her a treat. "What is this for?" She asked._

_"It is a thanks." I gave one to Alyssa as well._

_I looked and saw the strain marks were gone from her face. She opened her mouth for no reason. I closed it for her and she went back and played with pups. "She has been getting better, I was scared Sky and Alyssa were going to reject her." Mom said._

_"Wait where is sky I have not seen him in a while?" I asked_

_"He is at the vet getting worm removed he ate some dirt and got worms." Mom said._

_That made me chuckle even the strongest creature is still silly enough to eat dirt, We finished lunch and I set the plate for the pups and both Alyssa and monoxide. "I need to pick him up he should be done by now, can you please look after everypony while I'm gone?" She asked._

_I agreed and she left, She came about a half hour later and sky ran to him mom and she put her paw on his head and yelled at him for eating dirt._

_"Sorry mom." Sky said._

_I looked and saw that mom was laughing at the funny moment that they were having, I saw monoxide get in a poncing and jumped on sky and he laid on the ground and he was not fighting it as if he know it was a punishment. I picked her up and held her and she was wiggling around to get free. "What you don't like i when I hug you?" I asked._

_She manged to get her face looking at my and hugged me back. "I don't I just wanted to hug you back that all." She said. I felt that everything was going to be okay and it was. We heard a knocking at the door and mom answered it and nightshade and his Inkwolf came in. "How are you doing?" Monoxide asked the other wolf. He looked at her and smiled. "Still not much of a talker I see." She said._

_"I talk you know that." He said._

_Alyssa and sky sat next each other still confuse who he was which meant they didn't know. "Dad do they know?" I asked._

_"No they don't." He said._

_"Alyssa, sky this is your father his name is highlander." Monoxide said._

_"Dad!" They both said. They looked at him and I was still holding monoxide but it was in more of a filly hold._

_"Dad yes I was never there because I was sealed away before you were born and I was never released till this young colt found me." Highlander said. I looked and saw monoxide was getting tried. I took her to the couch and put her on it and covered her with a blanket. _

_"Thanks." She said. I laid down next to her and fell asleep as well. It was nice that everypony was getting along and I forgot to talk to my mother about all of this but that can wait._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16 I'm new in town but was here before I think?**_

_It has been about seven months since I found out that I was pregnant and it has been hard with all the strange cravings and all that fun stuff. I would always go for a little walk around town with monoxide and Alyssa's pups to help calm me down._

_I was turning the corner when I saw some mare passed out on the ground, I went over and moved her shoulder and she wake up and looked at me. She had something black falling down from her eyes it was strange but I couldn't leave her in the street. "Do you need someplace to stay?" I asked._

_"I'm new here but I don't know where I am?" She said. I helped her up and Alyssa's pup wanted to go home._

_"Came with me." I said. She looked at me confused and asked._

_"Where am I?" She followed me but she seemed as if she was being serious. _

_"you are in canterlot." I said. She looked down and then looked at me and we went to my house. "DAD!." I screamed up the stairs. He came downstairs somewhat worried._

_"Who is that?" He asked._

_"I don't know she was passed out on the ground with this black stuff falling from her eyes." I said. Alyssa's pups ran and tackled their mother and she was standing. _

_"What is your name?" Dad asked._

_"Um I think it jewel crown?" She said. My dad got a weird look and he went and got his jacket. _

_"Came we going to the hospital." He said. He took her hoof and she jerked back and looked scared._

_"NO!" she quickly said. _

_MY dad casted a spell and knocked her out. "What was that for?" I asked._

_"She needed to go she has no memory and she is bleeding ink from her eyes." He picked her up and left. "You stay here that was reckless of you as well." He closed the hard and my mom came downstairs. _

_"What was that all about?" She asked._

_"I don't know." I said._

_I went to my room and closed my door. Monoxide was on my bed rolling around and she looked at me and know something was wrong. "What wrong honey?" She asked._

_"Dad mad at me for bring that mare home." I said._

_"No he not mad just worried he would have not left you here if he was mad he want to find out who is first before anything else." She said. I laid on the bed and she laid on my chest._

_"Careful not to land on my stomach." I said. She put her ear up to it and listened to the heart beat._

_"It some strange getting to hear the beating heart." She said. But then she got a strange look on her face and put her ear back on my stomach and smiled._

_"What is everything okay?" I asked._

_"Yes it perfect but I want you to know there is two beating hearts not one." Monoxide said with her ear still on my stomach. _

_"Really." I said._

_"Yeah they are both at a different pace." She said. I laid my head down and waited for about three hour until my dad got home and he quietly shut the door. I heard his hoof steps coming up the stairs and he opened my door and Grand stallion was with him._

_"honey we needed to talk." grand stallion said. _

_"Okay about what?" I asked. Monoxide took her ear off my belly and dad looked at her confused. "She wanted to hear the heart beat." I said_

_"Where did you find that mare?" Dad asked. _

_"I was turning a corner and she was just there over by the flower store, no pony had helped but just looked at her and walked away." I said._

_"She was declared missing when she was 21 and never seen for four year and then she just appears with ink in her eyes and no memory." Grand stallion said._

_"What are you saying?" I asked._

_"We think she was a part of the revolution and was kicked out or was done with it she has no memory and half her blood was mixed with ink so what ever they are doing they are more likely killing themselves then helping their cause." Dad said_

_"The she doesn't even seem like she would betray princess celestia." I said._

_"I know honey people do that to trick other it hard and I know you are young and it hard learning the truth." Dad said._

_"I know who the inkwolf was she use to own he was an old foe I once defeated long ago but he was apart of the new world so she is a part if he would even let her be his master." monoxide said. _

_"I hate that we use that word." I said._

_"What word?" Monoxide said._

_"Master we don't own you how about we change it we are their protectors." I said._

_"I like that." Dad said._

_"back on track." Grand stallion said._

_"Sorry if she was a part of their cause maybe we can get some of her memory's back and learn a little about them." I said._

_"That could go one way or the other if she was kicked out she will not help but if she left she maybe willing to help us." Dad said._

_I heard a knocking at my door and nightshade walked in and highlander was with him. "Crystal are you okay I came to check on you?" He asked._

_"You walked all this way just to check on me that is so nice." I said. I turned over onto my side and not my stomach and he walked up to me and put his hoof on my stomach it was very cold. "Your hoof is cold." I said._

_"We can talk later you need to rest anyway." Grand stallion said leaving. My dad got a weird look and followed him._

_(Remember unlined mean somepony else.)_

_Inkedheart followed his dad downstairs and stopped him before he left. "What is it?" He said._

_"Something is off about that colt." Meteor said. Inkedheart mother was on the couch next to his wife looking at them.  
><span>_

_"I'm the dad here and he has his moment but he doesn't even know about the war I already confronted him and he didn't even know about it and now he already forgot the fight being held under the shadows of the others." Inkedheart said._

_"I want you to keep a eye on him I don't trust him." His father said before he opened the door and left. It added worry in ink's heart because his father may not seem like it but he is always willing to add trust in to other but if he don't trust the father of his daughter soon to be newborn foal that could mean something._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 17 a strange pain.**_

_I had started having strange stomach pain since yesterday and the randomly start happening but take while to end then start back up in no time later. Nightshade tried some herbal mix but it didn't work so we decided to go get a check up by aunt heart beat. _

_She came in with a few medical supplies to check everything out and I was told to sit back and relax but then the pin started again. "It really hurt." I said._

_Aunt heart got a strange look and asked. "How long ago did you say this started happening?" _

_"Around 7 p.m. yesterday." I said._

_"Crap... Can i get a doctor in here and get in contact with my brother!" She yelled in the hall._

_"What why is something wrong?" I asked  
><em>

_"No you are having contraction which mean the foal is almost ready to be born." She said. A doctor came in and asked._

_"What's wrong?" He had glasses on his face and a brown coat. Nightshade held my hoof and the pain then went away again._

_"She is having contraction and they seem to be close I think she starting to go into labor." Aunt heart said._

_"Okay I will find out all that is needed." He said. He walked up to me and placed his hoof on my stomach and looked at his watch about a minute passed and then asked. "Could you spread you hoof for us?" I blushed and slowly started to. "Would you like a mare to check?" He asked._

_"Yes please." I said._

_"Okay honey nurse heart can you please check her?" He asked._

_"Yes I will." Aunt heart said. I showed her but still blushed and she told me to close my hooves and I quickly did. "She almost ready maybe a hour or two." Aunt heart said._

_I waited in the bed for about a hour talking to nightshade, he seemed worried. "It going to be okay." I said._

_"But what if something goes wrong and I lose you." He said._

_"I will be fine I trust my aunt and the doctors." I said. Then my mom and dad came in with the twins but my dad was still on edge he doesn't like hospitals at all. "Dad you look more worried then nightshade." I said._

_"He is we both are worried you are very young for this and you know that it not going to be easy." Mom said_

_"I'm ready with my family by my side I can do anything." I said._

_The doctor came in and everything got started. I was told to push and I did it took a long time and my dad covered the twins eyes and they just tried to play with his hooves._

_After about ten hours I was done and I had given birth to twin they looked more alike then my brother and sister do. "Inkedheart can we talk in the hallway?" Aunt heart asked._

_"sure sis." They left but I was given my foals and the both were lively but i had no idea what to name them this all happened so fast but i did star to think of names for them. I had given birth two a colt and mare._

_"So any name you can think of?" Nightshade asked_

_"I was thinking for the her crystal night, and for him hmm how about inked night." I said._

_"Inkedknight like your father title?" Nightshade asked._

_"No night like night time." I said._

_"Oh i like that name for them both the night twins." He said. He took our son and I held our daughter and she started to cry but We didn't know why. I rubbed her belly in hopes it would help but it didn't and she continued to cry. My dad came in and was confused. _

_"She won't stop crying." I said._

_"She can't see need glasses like you." He said. I took my off and put them in front of her eyes and just one lens covered both her eyes and she stopped crying and start to giggle and laugh. "See she just scared she will needed glasses." My dad came over and put his hoof on her head and she looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed at our new silly member of the family._

_Everypony started to came in over time uncle luneth, he brought his fillies and sweetie belle was with them, aunt heart husband string violin brought their daughter, aunt light came with both my grandponies next to her, page turner came as well. They all wanted to see my newborn and they loved them both and inked night loved all of the attention from everypony, but unlike his sister she was more of a shy pony and tried to hide under my hoofs and in my chest. _

_"They both are healthy for the most part and as you can see both of them have the heart shape iris as you and your father but it seems that your daughter left eye has a different color she has a green eye and her right one is dark blue._

_"She does and she has the same iris as me." I said. Our daughter has a dark blue coat and with a pink and black mane she was a unicorn. Our son has the same but both of his eyes are dark blue and he was a Pegasus._

_Inked night put his hoof on his dad's face and he smiled at our son and it was nice to see him so happy. My dad let his normal eye out and it was nice he looked at me and I stuck my tongue out and he laughed at us. light came up and asked. "Can I hold her?" _

_"Sure but please be careful not to move the glasses or she will start to cry again." I said. I handed her to her and she bent her head back and looked at me she reached her hoof to me and I took it and she smiled. "I'm never going to leave you or your brother." I said. Her brother wanting to run around so nightshade put him on the bed and he moved back and forth and he the tried himself out and fell asleep on my stomach and it was cute. Crystal night wanted me to hold her and light gave her back and she fell asleep in my hooves. _


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 18 The real problem_**

_I was in the hospital for about two weeks until I was sighed out I needed to get health they said that most of my body strength was taken when I gave birth and I needed to regain it. When I left I was allowed to take my foals with me and they couldn't wait to run around their new home and they wasted no time when we did get home._

_When we went inside they wanted to be put on the ground and they ran around right when i did and they were enjoying themselves a lot, and when Alyssa's pup saw them they all had fun running around and they loved the pups a lot._

_Monoxide was coming downstairs and saw them getting really worked up and she barked and growled a little and all of them even my foal sat down. They both looked at me and I called them over and they ran to me. Crystal got her own pair of glasses so she could see and so could I at the same time._

_"I was told to watch them and not let them get to worked up or they start to break stuff." monoxide said._

_"Sorry I just put down my foals." I said. Her face light up when she saw them and ran over and she snuggled with crystal and she grabbed monoxide face and hugged it. _

_"I think she likes you." I said._

_Monoxide snuggled with inked night and he was confused but was happy. I went and laid down on the couch and crystal followed me but couldn't get up and start to wimpier, so I picked her up and put her on my chest. She curled up and fell asleep, Inked came over and looked at me and looked around. He must have been looking for his dad. _

_Nightshade walked in and he ran to him and night picked him up. "How are you?" He asked me._

_"Tired and this little one tired herself out." I said. He laughed and he came over and kissed her head and I kissed his cheek. Alyssa came running in the open door and went to her pup and saw they were all still there._

_"What did you think I would fail to watch them or something?" She asked her daughter._

_"No the door was just wide open they could have ran out and you won't have noticed." Alyssa said._

_"That my fault I just got here." Nightshade said._

_I looked at my sleeping angle on my chest and she looked so peaceful. Her brother looked tired and fell asleep in her father hoofs. "Let put them in their curb." My dad said walking in. _

_"Do they have one?" I asked._

_"Yes we got one yesterday for you." Mom said. She picked up my daughter and she woke up slightly to wiggler her hooves and that was it. I got up and took her and I had her laying down. I took her upstairs and put her down next to her brother._

_"So now what?" I asked._

_"What do you mean?" Mom asked._

_"It in dad's face something is wrong and you need to tell me and yes I know it about me." I said._

_"You have to get ready to leave manehattan it is now a battle ground for both side the revolution and the protectors. You have to fight we have very little protectors that can join and yes you have to leave your fillies." Dad said._

_I was shocked and I looked down and back at them and dad didn't make eye contact. "Our__ unit__ leaves tomorrow and you have to go." Dad said. He left my room and went to his and closed the door. Nightshade had his spear with him and it should have tipped me off when I saw it._

_"You know?" I asked him._

_"Yes." He said._

_"But I can't leave them they are still so young." I said._

_"Once we have control we are going to send you both home." Mom said._

_I looked at them and started to pack for the trip, no for the war that I was going to. I got everything ready and laid down on my bed and looked them my sleeping angles._

_I fell asleep and it was not a good night of sleep at all. my dad wake me up quietly and I kissed their head good bye and left. "Who is going to watch them while I'm gone?" I asked._

_"Our family luneth, my mom and dad, heart and light will never leave their side." He said. We all walked and met with the five other protector that were going to war with us and they were in their armor._

_"Inked knight you need to get ready we are counting on you." One of them said._

_My dad changed instantly into his armor and so did mom. the other were wearing guard armor and I had nothing but my sheath on. We all took a train to manehattan and it was in ruin. "Our plan they are head their leader in the main building, we need to get in and take them out but we don't even know who is a master on their side or a protector on our side."_

_"Just assume they are all enemy and don't take a chance at all." Dad said._

_"Until proven we can't trust them." I said. _

_"All right everypony ready it time to move out!" Dad said. We got off just to get attack and dad and mom took the lead and defeated the enemy and we got a move on. We split up in to three group mom and me went on way dad and nightshade went another and the other the last way. _

_"Make sure to came back to me alive." Was the last thing nightshade said to me. I was scared that I may not be able to keep that promise or he will break it himself._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 19 A problem in ink.**_

_My mom and I were walking and we could hear battle raging on all around us and they were bad and loud. "Honey you need to get your armor from monoxide." mom said._

_"What?" I said confused._

_"When the protector trust the master or in our case protector they gift them with a suit of armor to help them in battle." Monoxide said. "I trust you with everything but I don't know how to give you the armor." She said._

_Then two colt ran up to us and tried to strike for our sides. I got out of the way but mom just flipped the colt of his hoof on to his back. She know how to fight and i think my dad reasonable for that._

_I drew my sword and slashed at the pony who went after me and he fell to the ground. I waited for him to get back up but he didn't. "We can't wait to see if he is alive." Mom said. She took me to even close to the building but stopped me when the door was in sight. "We have to wait for the others." Mom said._

_"What took you so long?" We heard and my pointed her staff and I drew my sword and saw dad with some colt in red armor. "Is that anyway to treat your husbands." Dad said._

_"Wait is that nightshade?" I asked._

_"Yes do you not know about the armor of the protectors?" He asked._

_"No I don't." I said._

_"Nightshade I will take point and cause a scene in the building and it will give you time to get to the top floor were their leaders are take them out." Dad said. But before I could say anything the four of them were off._

_"You ready you two?" Mom asked.  
><em>

_"I'm ready." monoxide said._

_"Yeah let go." I said._

_We ran in and went straight for the top floor and when we got their three colt in armor shaded gray were standing there. "So the knight send his daughter and wife to fight us." One said. Mom got in a fighting stance and she summoned her protector. Monoxide looked at me and I got ready myself. _

_"They are going to fight three on two how unfair." Another said._

_"I don't plan on getting my hooves bloody so two on two." One said . He sat down afterward and looked at me._

_The other two charged us and attacked us mom rammed me and we got out of the way. "I can fight on my own." I said._

_"Came on we need to work as a team if we are going to win." She said. I got up and monoxide was looking at us._

_We ran and I tried to strike his ax but he countered and slammed the blade into my side, He didn't cut me but it winded me. "Really is that all you got." He said._

_"Damn I know it I was going to die here." I said quietly. Mom was too busy with the other one and the protector were at war with each other. "I have to get back to my fillies I can't think like that." I said to myself._

_He charged me and I blocked and swung his hoof forward and tried to pierce his armor but it bounced off and he staggered back. "You brat so you were holding back." He said_

_"What a little mare getting the better of you." The one locked in combat with mom said._

_"No." He said. I ran and we attack one another over and over. I was getting tired and I could tell he was as well but he was not letting up. "What all the big talk gone." He said._

_"I never started in the first place." I said._

_I saw my mom get launched across the floor and I yelled. "MOM!" I got slammed in my side and he pushed me up against a wall._

_"You really are stupid." He grabbed my mane and slammed my head into the wall and I started to get a headache. He did it three time and then he let go and walked away. I fell to the ground and couldn't get up._

_"Damn." I said. It took a little time but I got back up and the one I was fighting just kicked my and I staggered again. "I won't lose." I said. I felt a strange power flow through my body and I could feel a something cover my whole body._

_"Prove to me that you are worthly of wearing that armor." I heard. I felt all my strength came back to me and I could fight again. It took little time but I won the fight and mom got back up and won hers as well. "You lost give up." She said._

_The other two stayed on the ground and didn't get up. "So you won but why do you think that you did was it justice or was it love or was it the power of the wolf that was given to you?" The last one said._

_"IT was trust and the love we give to the Inkwolfs__ we are the one who they trust to protect them and they do without that you can't ever be strong enough to win." I said._

_He started to laugh and summon his own sword but it looked like it was made for a demon. He then appered in front of me with beyond belief speed and hit me and I went flying through the top window and I felt my body unable to move and I closed my eyes. "CRYSTAL!" I heard and I saw nightshade jump out the window next to me and catch me. MY dad was standing there._

_"ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked worried._

_"I can't move but mom is still in battle go." I said. "I will be fine just go." He ran to the top floor as nightshade took me some where safe and laid me down. I felt a great deal of pain._

_"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked._

_"No but when i'm home and I have my little fillies with me, I will be okay." I said_


End file.
